epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly/Rap Meanings
'John Lennon:' Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. ("Help!" was a song and a movie by the Beatles, which is the band John Lennon was in. Here, he's saying that Bill talks too much and with too loud a volume. To "make one's ears bleed" is to be loud and/or obnoxious enough to be offensive to that person. Lennon is so annoyed by his opponent that he'd prefer to have him silenced with a muzzle, as would be used on a loud dog, or one with a history of attacking unprovoked.) Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? (In the early days of "The O'Reilly Factor", O'Reilly gained notoriety for yelling at guests whose views he did not agree with, making him out as if he had a chip on his shoulder. Lennon is saying that this is probably because O'Reilly and his mother were not very close. Lennon, a product of the 1960's, was a pacifist who believed that "love conquers all".) You're the type of guy who could die of a heart attack just in the shower. (As angry as O'Reilly can seem at times, that sort of anger can induce negative stress and cause the heart to beat erratically, setting the stage for heart attack. It also references the movie "V for Vendetta".) You need to chill out for a minute and smoke weed for an hour. (Lennon was known for using drugs and offers O'Reilly to take some to calm down.) Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me. (Most of the time on the "O'Reilly Factor", he brings guests on just to yell at them over Politics. He implies that he screams so much, even the audience can feel it.) And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD. (Lennon is saying that Bill's face is so ugly that he looks like something hideous after being distorted by the effects of drugs.) I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. (John Lennon is, in fact, a legend in the history of music.) I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick. (O'Reilly was apparently paid to support George Bush, since he is also a right-wing politician, as well as the news network that O'Reilly works at, FOX News.) 'Bill O'Reilly:' You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. (Long hair references John Lennon's hippy persona. "Yellow Submarine" was another song and an animated movie by the Beatles.) Well, you're about to get sunk, by the right-wing political machine. (Referring to his previous line, Bill is going to "sink" their submarine because he is right-winged, or Republican.) Stop your presses, Lennon. You call me MR. Bill O'Reilly. (Bill O'Reilly wants John Lennon to address him as MR. Bill O'Reilly, to show that he has higher authority.) When it comes to squashing limeys, I come recommended highly. (A limey is someone who is British like Lennon...and he is recommended to squash them.) You're weak, between you and me, there's no comparison. (Just an insult that Bill supposes he is stronger than him and they can't be compared.) I'll beat you so bad you'll weep gently like George Harrison. (George Harrison wrote "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", so Bill's saying John will weep like a guitar.) You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo. (While Paul McCartney and John Lennon are the two most prominent members of the group, McCartney is arguably more musically talented than Lennon. Of the four, Ringo was said to be a bad musician. Here, O'Reilly references the other members of the Beatles, as well as the reason that split them up.) And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's. (Yoko Ono was a Japanese friend of Lennon's (and later became his wife) who ultimately broke up the band. Bill is saying it is likely that she has male sexual organs. He also talks about Lennon's previous line, which told him to suck Bush's dick, while he insults Lennon back by saying his wife had a dick too.) 'John Lennon:' Well you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. ("Can't buy me love" is a Beatles song, so he's saying he'll kick Bill's ass with no charge.) I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy. ("Maxwell's Silver Hammer" is yet another Beatles song, and a lobotomy is a surgical procedure for the brain.) I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up. (Bill O'Reilly is sometimes accused of reporting wrongful thoughts rather than 'news'.) Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! (A lot of people want O'Reilly to shut up. He suggests a vacation could get him away and calm him down.) 'Bill O'Reilly:' Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. (Don Cheadle is literally very black, even for a normal African American peson and Bill is taking this to mean that he has a blacker heart, as in more evil, than Don's face.) Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle. (His occupation makes him rich enough to spend $10,000 on shoes just to crush a bug, that bug being a beetle. A great pun on Lennon's band, the Beatles.) Don't tell me to shut the fuck up, that's how I survive. (Bill has a talk show and without it, he'd have nothing, so he wouldn't be able to survive in the world.) Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! (During his stint on the newsmagazine show "Inside Edition", Bill was frustrated to no end with a malfunctioning teleprompter. This enraged him, resulting in an explosive exchange with the production staff, from whence the above quote can be heard.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 1